


Billy Accidentally gets Kidnapped

by Billy_and_Friends



Series: Billy Batson is Tiny [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Billy Batson Needs a Hug, Billy Batson is Bruce Wayne's Child, Billy Batson is TINY, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Good Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Good Sibling Duke Thomas, Homelessness, Identity Reveal, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_Friends/pseuds/Billy_and_Friends
Summary: Bruce needs some sleep, all the black haired blue eyed kids are starting to look the same to him.Billy just wants to do his job.In other words, I love the idea of Bruce accidentally kidnapping Billy, it happens in my other story too
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Batfamily Members & Billy Batson, Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson & Duke Thomas
Series: Billy Batson is Tiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878673
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1082





	Billy Accidentally gets Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my BS. I don't remember writing most of this, so it's not great. Are most of the characters probably ooc? Yes Is Bruce an idiot in this one? Also yes, but for a good cause Am I probably going to take this down and fix it later on? If I decide it's worth the effort.
> 
> Anyways, I have been trying to add more Batfamily members to my story. Mostly because Duke and Alina have my whole heart.

In Bruce's defense, he had had a horribly long day. Sure he accidentally kidnapped a kid but he hadn't slept for over 48 hours, please cut him some slack.

The league had just finished beating the newest villain of the week and honestly? Bruce couldn't care any less, he just wanted to go home see his children and go sleep, hopefully with a bowl of soup from Alfred.

So when he saw a black haired blue eyed child arguing with Cyborg, he didn't even wait to find out what they were arguing about.

"I told you to stay home." If Damian kept going out without permission Bruce was going to have to ground him.

"....What?" 

"You heard me me, get in the car we're going home." The batmobile pulled up behind him but he only made it halfway to the door before the boy spoke up.

"Are you talking to me Mr Batman, sir?" What was Damian playing at? Maybe Dick had told him to do this to mess with Bruce, that made enough sense to his sleep deprived self.

"I don't have time for this, get in the car." Normally Bruce tried to be patient with his kids but this was the fourth time in as many days that Damian refused to listen to him. 

Thankfully the boy listened and climbed into the car with another confused look at Cyborg. "Victor, take care of the mission report. I have to get home."

The man looked like he was about to laugh but still managed to say, "Yes sir, Mr Batman, sir." In a clear mockery of Damian's earlier statement.

All this got him was an unimpressed stare from Batman and an embarrassed glare from the boy wonder in the back seat.

Thankfully his kid stayed quiet for most of the ride home. Bruce's headache couldn't have handled the inevitable fight that was coming. But unfortunately as they were pulling into the Manor's Batcave entrance Damian decided to speak up.

"Where are you taking me?" Seriously? Damian's been spending to much time with Jason if this is what the boy's sense of humor was degraded to.

"Now's not the time for jokes. I told you to stay home and you didn't. We talked about this, you know the rules."

The boy tried to speak up but Bruce didn't give him the chance, "I'm not fighting you right now, when we get home you're going to your room and we talk about this later."

Damian still seemed confused but decided it wasn't worth fighting as he didn't say anything else, even as they entered the manor. Though he did let out a suprized gasp when the door opened up to the library.

Once they reached the hall Bruce spoke up again, "Go to your room, stay there until I get you."

Usually that would be a bad idea but it was getting late anyways and Bruce would just get him in the morning. Bruce went to his room, too tired to even check on the others, blissfully unaware of the confusion he had just caused.

\-------------------------------------------------------

All Billy could think was "Why me?" He had no idea what Batman had been talking about. And he had certainly never told Billy to stay home, in fact Batman had been the one to tell Billy he was needed on the mission.

And what did Batman mean about rules? Like the ones from when the league found out his secret identity? Cause he followed those to a T.

No way was he risking his place on the league by challenging those, not even the dumb ones. Like the no patrol passed midnight and schooldays rule, Billy didn't even go to school. Not that they knew that but still.

Wait did they know? Is that he was here, Batman figured out he was homeless? No he couldn't have, Billy's been super careful. He even got Constantine to write a note pretending to be Ebenezer. 

But then why was he here? According to the other league members Batman rarely let people come to the cave or to his house, even though most of the main league knew his identity.

Billy did know that Batman was actually Mr Wayne but he tried to think of him as Batman to avoid slip ups in the field. Which, he supposes, doesn't matter now. Actually he should probably do the opposite incase he ran into someone.

Wait maybe if he could find someone else they would explain what was happening.

So the tiny Captain decided to wander around the gigantic house for a bit, even though his head was full of worry. His comm had been shattered in today's fight so this was pretty much his only option.

Truthfully Billy had expected to spend at most 30 minutes walking around the house before bumping into someone but an hour had passed and Billy was starting to get tired. It was late and Billy had went on a mission today, a decently hard one too. Not to mention how much time he'd spent running from a certain group of teens who thought Billy's face would look better in black and blue.

Batman couldn't be too upset if he found a place to curl up and take a quick nap right? No he wouldn't mind, hopefully.

It only took a few more minutes to find a good place. It was in a library, (how rich was Batman?), and it was in front of a warm fire place. The fire had chairs in front of it and Billy couldn't help but think about how nice they were. The chair was definitely the softest thing Billy had slept on, not that there was much competition.

Add the warmth from the fire place too the softness of the chair and you get one napping Captain in just a couple seconds. Well nap was probably the wrong term as it lasted for most of the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Even though Duke felt like his head had just hit the pillow, he definitely heard Alfred waking him up. As much as he wanted to ask for a few more minutes he knew he had work to do.

Due to a late night of patrol, Duke had been unable to finish his reading assignment and asked Alfred to wake him up earlier than usual so that he would he time to read the book before school.

After a few minutes of denial Duke finally got up and headed to the library. There were many things he would never understand about being a billionaire but the appeal of having a personal library? He understood that completely.

However the tired peace that Duke had fallen into was interuppted as he entered the library and saw a tiny kid, so tiny Duke was momentarily worried for the boy, curled up in his favorite armchair.

Duke wouldn't have cared but this kid was new, he was 90% sure of it. Had Bruce said something about a new kid? No surely Duke would have heard about that. Well he most likely would have been told about that. Actually knowing Bruce this is almost definitely a new kid that hadn't been introduced to the family yet.

Better curb the chaos by warning Alfred.

He walked to the kitchen where he knew the butler would be making breakfast for the still sleeping family.

"Hey, Alfred?" The man looked up from the eggs he was preparing.

"Yes Master Duke?"

"Did Bruce tell you he got a new kid?"

The butler breathed a deep sigh as he turned the stove off, "Lead the way, Master Duke."

Soon they were back in the library and both of them were just kinda staring at the boy.

"Why are they always so small..." There was another sigh, "Would you mind carrying the boy to a guest room, Master Duke? I must prepare another meal."

Duke just noded as he picked the kid up, jeez he was light. "Maybe make two of them, this kid definitely needs to eat more."

Alfred's brow creased in worry before he headed back to the kitchen. Truthfully he didn't mind when Bruce brought home children but a warning would be nice.

Duke was half way to the nearest guest room when the kid in his arms woke up.

"Woah, why are you carrying me?"

"Oh, oops didn't mean to wake you." He put the boy down, it'd have been weird to keep holding him right?

"Me and Alfred decided you'd be more comfy in a bed." The boys face got red, clearly he hadn't meant to be caught sleeping.

"Sorry, Mr. B- Mr. Wayne kinda just left me alone in a hallway." 

"He did? Alfred's gonna be pissed. C'mon he's making you breakfast right now."

Duke doubled back and the boy followed him.

"Uh- What's your name, sir?" Oh yeah that's what he was forgetting.

"Right, sorry. I'm Duke Thomas. Nice to meet you." 

"I'm Billy, Billy Batson." You've gotta be kidding, Duke just laughed for a second before starting towards the kitchen again.

"How much did Bruce tell you before bringing you here?" Hopefully Bruce hadn't kidnapped the boy.

"Not much really, and what he did say didn't make much sense." Of course, nothing can be simple in Gotham.

They had reach the kitchen though so the conversation dropped.

"Ah your back, and awake this time." The butler looked at Billy with the same look he always had when he saw one of the kids, looks like Billy was already a permanent member in Alfred's eyes.

"Alfred Pennyworth, at your service. I'm Master Bruce's butler." He stuck his hand out for a shake.

"I'm Billy" He was definitely more shy now, but there wasn't much Duke could do about it so he just started to help Alfred set the table.

"And how old are you, Billy?" 

"Ten, Mr Pennyworth. Do you need any help?" Duke and Alfred shared a worried glance at that. Ten? Billy looked way too small to be ten.

"No, thank you for the offer." It only took a second more for them to finish the table but Billy was still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Wait till you hear what Bruce did, Alfie, you're gonna have to ground him." This made Alfred sigh but it also made Billy giggle which was insanely adorable.

"What did he do this time?" The question was directed at Billy so Duke stayed quiet.

"He kinda left me in a hallway last night. I'm not really sure why I'm here Mr Pennyworth."

"I don't know why he turned out like this, I swear I raised him to be smarter." Alfred pinched his nose, as if Bruce's lack of manners gave him a headache, "Don't worry William, we'll ask him when he wakes but for now you two need to start eating. I'll grab the others."

Alfred left the room leaving Duke and Billy alone. After seeing Billy's confusion at what he was and wasn't allowed to take Duke decided to make a plate for Billy instead of letting him do it himself.

The relief on his face told Duke he had made the right decision.

"This is a lot of food, how many people live here?"

"We're a big family but I think the only ones here are us, Jason, Tim, Damian, Alina, and Cass. Actually Dick might've stayed over last night I don't know."

"There's more then that?"

Duke launched into the long list of people who were considered siblings, with each name Billy seemed more and more confused. 

But soon Duke was cut off as Tim entered the room. You could tell just by looking at him that he'd pulled yet another all nighter. He must've been tired as it took him a while to focus on Billy.

"Right, Alfred said new kid. Billy, right? I'm Tim." Billy didn't have time to respond as Jason entered the room.

"We got another one? Are we finally getting rid of Damian?"

"Didn't you listen to Alfred? I know he told you Billy was here."

"As if I listen to anything I don't want to hear. Duke said your name was Billy?" Billy noded, "Welcome to hell, Billy, I'm Jason."

"Shut up, Todd. You'll scare him." Jason just shrugged and sat down. 

It wasn't much longer till Damian came down, all but glaring at Billy as he sat down.

"That's Damian, I swear he isn't as mean as he looks." It was times like these Duke wondered how the family had gotten so big, if they were always like this.

"That is debatable, Thomas." Duke just rolled his eyes.

This time it was Cass who came down the stairs, she looked at Billy for a second before smiling and heading to her seat, "Cassandra, call me Cass."

Billy was getting a little overwhelmed but he noded and went back to his food, deciding that his main goal would no longer be to understand what was happening but to simply survive the breakfast.

There was a sudden rush of footsteps heading down the stairs as Dick appeared. He stopped at the entrance to stare at Billy.

"You're tiny!" Billy looked vaguely offended, "You're just a baby!" 

"I'm not a b-" he was cut off by Dick's hug, which was a least a little odd as Billy was sitting and Dick was standing but Dick made it work.

"Welcome to the Waynes, little man!" Billy was too confused to answer

"Master Richard, please let go ofour guest." Alfred had reappeared with Alina following close behind.

She peaked around Alfred and waved, introducing herself. Dick got an even more excited look on his face as he said, "Wait a minute, Alina you're not the baby of the family anymore!"

This cause Alfred and Duke to go silent as they knew how old Billy was. Billy however had gone back to offended, "What? She's like 7!"

"I'm eight, actually." Alina was already sitting down.

"Sorry, but still! I'm not a baby!" 

"How old are you then? Cause I thought for sure she had been knocked from her place as family baby." Everyone noded along to Jason's statement, even Alina.

"Wha- seriously?" Billy's face had went red, "Jeez, I know I'm small but c'mon! I'm ten." Alfred had to confirm it before the disbelief went away. 

"Christ, you are tiny." If possible Billy's face got even more flushed.

"I wouldn't have taken her place anyways, Im not even part of your family." Several looks were exchanged, seems like Bill was still in denial. "No, really! I don't even know why I'm here."

"What did Father say? Where is he, why haven't you woken him?" The second half of Damian's questions were aimed at Alfred, who didn't pause in helping Alina with her plate.

"Breakfast is for the honorable, Master Damian, your father does not currently reach that requirement."

"Oh shit? What'd I miss and when did Brucie piss you off?" That seemed to be the general thought as you had too make Alfred truly upset for him to use the ultimate punishment of not making breakfast for you.

None of the children had ever reached that point but it was never good when Bruce did. It wasn't like Bruce wasn't allowed to eat, he just had to make his own food, but it still got the point across.

"Language, Master Jason, the children are present. And your father left William to sleep in the library last night." 

"That's why you're upset? It wasn't a big deal, he didn't even tell me to go to the library, I just thought the chair was comfy." The other children could tell that what ever was going to happen next would not end well for Bruce, as Alfred had frozen in place.

"Then where did he request you to stay?" Billy was so focused on the food that he didn't even notice the change in atmosphere.

"I don't know. He just told me to go to my room, then left. These eggs are really good Mr Pennyworth." Alfred's rigidness must have been contagious as most of the children had also froze.

"Thank you, where did you meet him?" There'd better be a good reason for this.

Billy finally looked up and realized how serious they had gotten. "Um I, he just told me to get in his car, like... Wait that sounds bad. He brought me here last night but it wasn't like he kidnapped me, I chose to get in the car."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Jason had taken over the questioning, but Billy shook his head, "Then why the hell did you get in a car with a stranger?"

"Mr Wayne's not a stranger, I already knew him." How does Billy explain himself without exposing his identity?

"Still! You didn't know where he was taking you?" Again Billy shook his head, "Jesus Christ! And you didn't even ask him?"

"I asked him! ....He just didn't answer." Seeing the shock on everyone's faces made him keep talking, "But it was fine! He was probably just super tired or something!"

"That's not an excuse for kidnapping!" Woah this wasn't kidnapping, Billy's been kidnapped before and this? Not it.

"He didn't kidnap me! I got in the car on my own!"

This time Dick was talking, "Alright if it wasn't kidnapping then do your parents know where you are? Did you think something bad was going to happen if you didn't do what he said? Did you want to come here?" His silence was enough of an answer for the table to burst into noise. 

"Hey! What are y'all screaming for?" The man of the hour had arrived, the dining room was put back into silence as Bruce got to his seat a picked up his plate.

Only to have Alfred smack his hands. "Master Bruce, what were you thinking!"

The shock of his hands being slapped took a second too wear off, "I thought I was getting breakfast? Oh is this about Damian? I swear Alfred I didn't know he followed me!" In any other circumstance Billy thinks the defensiveness on Mr Wayne's face would have been funny.

"What? Father I've been here all night!" Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Believe it or not Damian I'm not old enough for my memory too start failing me. I know that you snuck out out last night to fight with the league. If you remember I drove you home?" Bruce was already thinking about taking away the Robin mantle for a week or two.

"What? Damian was playing with me last night." Alina, along with everyone else, looked very confused.

"It's alright, Alina no need to cover for-" Bruce was cut off by Tim.

"No she's right they played hide and seek then scared me when I passed them." Tim wouldn't pass the opportunity to get Damian in trouble, but if he was here all night then who was in the car.

"Oh my God I kidnapped someones kid." Evidently the assurance that he hadn't purposely kidnapped someone made them all relax a bit. "I thought that kid was you!"

"I'm, uh, I'm right here Mr Wayne." When Bruce's eyes landed on Billy he couldn't help but be relieved, at least he knew this kid.

"Billy, thank whatever's in the sky! Are you alright? I didn't mean to steal you." This made the others even more confused, did they know each other?

"It's fine, Mr Wayne. But you, um, you only brought me here by mistake, right? No other reason?" Why else would Bruce have brought him here?

"No, I really thought you were Damian. I might've been running on fumes yesterday." Billy looked super relieved, the league still didn't know about his home, or lack thereof, "Why else would I have brought you here?"

This made Billy a little nervous, trying to keep a secret surrounded by bats wouldn't be easy, "I don't know, you sounded really mad last night."

They seemed to except this but most of them were still very confused, "Hold on I think I'm missing something, how do you two know each other and why are you okay with being kidnapped?"

Bruce looked at Billy for permission to tell and he got it, if Batman trusted these people why shouldn't Billy?

"Everyone this is Billy Batson," Tim choked on his water, but Bruce continued, "Also known as Captain Marvel."

Dead silence, even Cass couldn't have guessed that one. Bruce decided that it was awkward so he went ahead and told Billy everyone else's identity, most of them he had already guessed but it was nice to know for sure.

After he finished the room went back to silence, until Bruce tried to get a bite of food that is. Alfred had again taken it from him.

"Master Bruce are trying to tell me that not only did you kidnap a child but that the child in question is also one of your coworkers?" Alfred had a spectacular talent for making Bruce speechless "And that even now that the confusion has been cleared, you still aren't on your way to return the aforementioned child?"

But Alfred was only mad at Bruce so he turned to Billy, "Not to say that you can't stay here for as long as you like, but you must alert your parents first."

"That's okay Mr Pennyworth I can fly home and you don't have to worry about my parents they think I'm staying at a friend's house anyways. Um Thank you for the food, it was really good! And it was nice meeting you all, but I should head back to Fawcett. Thank you!" Billy practically ran to escape the awkwardness in the room. Alfred followed to make sure he found the door alright.

"That's weird, he doesn't live with his parents." All of his kids were staring at him, "What?"

It was Dick who answered him, "You managed to kidnap a child and piss Alfred off and the days barely even started. You have bigger things to worry about then Billy's choice of words."

The rest of his children agreed. But before Bruce could defend himself, Alfred came back into the room. "Master Wayne I believe we need to have a talk."

Great he doesn't even get to eat before Alfred chews him out.

After he left the children all started talking, about everything from what they thought Alfred would be saying to placing bets as to the next time Billy ends up staying the night.

It wasn't until much later, after breakfast and after lunch that Duke remembered why he had been in the library that morning. Let's just say not doing your homework because you accidentally found the child your pseudo father accidentally kidnapped is not a believable excuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Billy being Tiny is one of my favorite headcanons so...
> 
> If you have any questions comments or concerns please comment! Also if you have any story ideas I would love to hear them!


End file.
